If You Need Any Help Feel Free To Call Me
by Cassandra Flavius
Summary: ONE CHAPTER STORY! Oh...my! Ms. Haruna is gone for a week of some teachers conference, and guess who comes to substitute her?... muhaha!


Title: (If You Need Any Help) Feel Free To Call Me Short Story By: Ami D'Aqua Email: candid_yellowchan@yahoo.com (try this one, cuz there's something wrong with my hotmail, can't read  
the emails that I get. Series: Sailor Moon Rating: PG-12  
  
Author's Note: This story might be weird so before you start reading it, let me tell ya another story: There is this girl called Ami; she goes to a school where she learns stuff. One of the things she learns is maths: Ami hates maths! She hates the subjects even if she has one of those young male teachers that every girl in class has a crush on. Ami does not, she repeats: DOES NOT have a crush on that teacher! She thinks he's an indolent, ugly, slow, ignorant person that doesn't know how to teach. And also because he fails her pretty often, even thou she does understand things. It should be noted that Ami has an enormous crush on Darien Shields and would die to become Serena Tsukino. So once that evil idiotic teacher was writing something on the board when Ami started daydreaming. "What if Darien was the one teaching us..  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own him; I just love him. So don't sue me Serena!  
  
(If You Need Any Help) Feel Free To Call Me  
  
It was a late Friday afternoon, school was out for two whole wonderful days- they were still wonderful, as Serena hadn't yet thought about her homework and an upcoming test on Monday. No, no, no, let's not forward any further; hit the rewind button. oh, that's better! - She opened the door and smelled dinner, her mouth was watering and her appetite was accelerating. She wished she could be as good a cook as her mother was, but in reality she always ended up burning the oven! Lucky there is pre-prepared food to stick in the microwave these days! She ran into the hall and up the stairs, tore her bag off her hands and plopped on her bed; arms stretched over the long area and feet on the floor. Her eyes gazed at the ceiling through stripes of golden hair. Serena soon felt her cat, Luna, curl beside her on the bed.  
  
"You're pretty happy," it noted. "What was up at school today?"  
  
"Ah nothing much, just normal junk," she said, and then suddenly turned excited so that her eyes were shining. "The good part came after school, of course! Me and the gang went to check out that new mall! It was fantastic: cool stores, fast food restaurants everywhere, movies, arcade, and even a mini amusement park! I hope they don't put Andrew out of business, though."  
  
"But didn't Raye say that they'd leave at exactly half past three?" the cat asked confused, because when Raye made a promise she usually kept it. Serena couldn't possibly have escaped detention; that could lead to suspension- "Don't tell me you sneaked out of detention?"  
  
"No, Silly, obviously not! You know I'm not that smart! But now that you gave me the idea."  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Luna cut with an angry glare. "So, you did get to school on time today?"  
  
"Nah," Serena replied lazily. "I kind of had a bit of luck today."  
  
"Haruna had a hot date?" Luna suggested.  
  
"Even better," Serena corrected. "I tell you that I felt that the omens were on my side right after I turned the Corner and I didn't happen to crash into Darien-Baka this morning! I continued my dash to school, but when I got there I met Lita by the lockers with her books all over the hallway. The bell had already ringed so we were late, but I stopped to help her pack up. Then we walked to the classroom.  
  
"Both of us figured that it wasn't of any use to explain our accident to Ms. Haruna, cause we're the only people who are constantly late. So we tried to sneak into the classroom, and hope that she wouldn't catch us. Lita made it safely, as always, lucky she doesn't have those hellish klutz attacks. But I just had to bump into something and get caught! Well, you know, I figured my omens were tricking me somehow, 'cause the next thing I crash into is Darien! I was seriously thinking it was Ms. Haruna so I started to apologize, although I should recognize the feeling of his stone muscles on my face by now! Who would have thought that Darien was in that damned classroom when I look up to face Ms. Haruna! For a few moments I thought my eyes were tricking me!  
  
'You?' I said annoyed. 'You Sadist Creep! So if it isn't on the Corner it's in my class?! I think you should see the shrink for stalking!' I blurt out. But then a better thing to say came into my mind and I spoke on: 'Or is it that Mr. So-Called-Smart-Guy actually turned out to be stupid and had to go back a few years?' I was really furious! The whole class was staring at us now, and I was so embarrassed when I noticed. And I felt like the ground would be welcome to swallow me when he made his reply!  
  
'Chill, Meat- I mean, Serena,' he said casually as always, 'And take a seat, class is about to start, and not to mention that you're late.'  
  
I hate that nonchalant tone of his! It makes me wanna. wanna- choke him! I was really confused, and didn't understand what he was doing in MY classroom, so I lectured him in my annoying voice.  
  
'From what I see, You are not Ms. Haruna (although there difference between you is just physical), so you can't order me around, You Ugly Cold Hearted Jerk!'  
  
Now that was something very wrong to say 'cause the Principal popped up form behind Darien, and I thought I was gonna die of a heart attack and go to hell!  
  
'Would you please tell me what the matter is, Ms. Tsukino?' he said in his snobby accent looking at me with his nose high, annoyed.  
  
I was really freaked out so I burst stammering stuff! 'It's not fair. This Jerk-Baka here. Everyday.'  
  
I was cut off by Darien, who spoke smoothly and fluently. 'Mr. Noguchi, I happen to know Meat- um, Serena, here! I guess she's still mad at me because she crashed into me yesterday (here some girls in the class sighed dreamingly and the rest gave me envious, dirty looks. The reason you'll soon find out.) and was late to school because of that. Right. er..."Sere" ?'  
  
I couldn't believe it! What a big fat lie (I mean to say the fact that he didn't say that he crashed into me everyday and made me late)! I was so angry with this that I couldn't speak, instead I gritted my teeth and clutched my hands into hard fists and glared at Darien. 'I'm sorry, Mr. Noguchi. I promise this will never happen again,' I said at last, and walked to my seat.  
  
It was only when I was seated that I realised that Darien had actually saved me from a huge detention! But I wasn't about to thank him for that!  
  
'As I have already explained to the class, Ms. Tsukino, and perhaps Ms. Kino too; Mr. Chiba will be substituting Ms. Haruna today and next week, as she's gone to a school conference in Kyoto.'  
  
So he did notice Lita sneaking in. that principal was trickier that I ever thought! What? I thought as the rest on the information sank in- Me in the same room as Darien-Baka for seven hours in the next seven days? What a curse! After that, Mr. Noguchi left and class started.  
  
"Darien didn't say anything about detention to me, and that was nice of him, but I'm not about tell him that. And at lunch I was suddenly so very popular! Can you believe it, Luna? All the girls came around me to ask how I know Darien-Baka! And the weirdest thing of all: they thought that he was hot! I wonder what kind of brains they have. if that means that they have smart brains then I'd be happy to stay stupid all my life, thank you! Darien hot? That's the weirdest joke! When they told me this I laughed so much that I got a stomachache, and rolled of the floor! Amy and Lita had to help me up again!  
  
"But never mind that! The fact is that I got out of school at normal time and went with Lita and Amy to meet Raye and Mina at the Crown, then we all went to see the mall!!! -Oh and did I mention that Darien-Baka didn't once call me Meatball Head today? Heh, heh, heh, just let him try to call me that at school and he'll suffer the consequences! But, anyway, at the mall we-"  
  
"Okay, I've heard it," Luna interrupted. Luna hated hearing Serena's shopping spree stories. "You know, even listening makes a cat hungry and tired," she commented and hopped from the bed and headed towards the door.  
  
Serena sat up. "Cats..." she mumbled rolling her eyes. " They only want to hear the bad parts on a girl's day, when the good part is coming up they leave! That's not fair!"  
  
She heard her mother call for dinner, and quickly got up remembering the smell of delicious chicken marinated with lemon and spices. She rushed down the stairs, sat down, and waited for her mother to come out of the kitchen with that chicken. Finally, they saw the plate of chicken and then a blue haired woman appearing holding it. Serena's mother set the tray on the table and motioned for the family to serve while she took her seat. Dinner was, like the smell hinted, delicious! The family ate quietly and after, when all were full, Serena ran up to her room again. It was Shingo's turn to wash the dishes.  
  
That evening went by quite quickly, the real worry only arrived on the following morning: Saturday. She confidently brought out her math books to study for her test on Monday. She thought she understood something on the last math lesson with Darien, because he had explained in a way that she could understand. So she was very positive about starting her maths and understanding the concepts . well, she didn't really have a choice: she had to pass this test or she'd fail maths this quarter. She threw the thick book on her desk, opened it to the respective chapter and. stared. Everything seemed so different! She didn't know what to do with those complicated exercises. She tried reading the explanation, but it only confused her even more! She was almost in tears when a flashback darted through her head.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨"Well, I know that most of you are going to study this weekend, so if you get stuck somewhere you can always call me," Darien said as he wrote both his home and mobile number on the board. ¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
That didn't include me! If I call him he'll just tease me and hang up! Serena doubted. But I really have to pass this test, even if it meant having Darien teasing me! If he hangs up I'll tell the principal on Monday. She decided that she'd call him- like she had a choice. She reached for her notebook, opened it up to the page with Darien's numbers. Reached for the phone and pressed the buttons, but by the second ring her courage failed and she hung up. You have to do this, Serena! Your grade is at stake here. She forced herself to take a big breath and dialled the number again. It rang two times and Serena would have hung up if it wasn't so that half way through the second ring Darien answered the phone.  
  
"Chiba, speaking," she said. Serena was silent; she didn't dare to speak. "Hello? Anyone there?"  
  
"Yea- Yeah," Serena answered hesitantly. "It's, um, me... er, Serena..." she said slowly, trembling.  
  
"Hey, Meatball Head!" Darien's voice seemed to brighten up. "What can I do for you today?"  
  
"My name is not Meatball Head, you Jerky Creep!" she shouted already turning pink in anger.  
  
"Listen, Meatball Head, if you called me to tell me what your name is and insult me then I might as well hang up," he joked in his normal nonchalant tone.  
  
"No, don't do that!" Serena exclaimed alarmed. She knew that if he hung up she would never have the courage to call him again.  
  
Darien laughed! "Alright, Meatball Head, what do you need help with?" he started in an easygoing voice, as if he was scratching his back as he said that.  
  
"Well I don't get the chapter that we're having the test on." Serena answered helplessly.  
  
"The whole chapter?" Darien repeated freaked out.  
  
"Look, Darien-Baka, you don't need to put me lower than I already am! Will you help me?" Serena snapped annoyed at him.  
  
"I guess that means that whole chapter- and perhaps the whole book!" he commented and heard an angry Serena telling him to be quiet in a not-at-all so-very-polite way. "My dear ol' Meatball Head." he started sighing in a warm, thick, syrupy voice that made Serena's mouth water. She was hungry for something. and suddenly that hated nickname didn't sound so bad- in fact, she kind of found it cute. She closed her eyes licking her lips shyly as she saw Darien's image in front of her. She could now understand why the other girls were so swooned by him. He was drop dead gorgeous in reality, but all this time her mind was clouded with hating him that she forgot to step out of the shell and take a good look at him. But he'd never go for a girl like her; he was five years older for heaven's sake! Why did that have cloud have to leave her now when she needed it? What this some kind of curse?  
  
"Meatball Head?"  
  
"What?" Serena answered landing from the moon.  
  
"I said that it's close to impossible to review the whole book over the phone!" he repeated. "We could meet somewhere and review, it would be much easier for you."  
  
It took some seconds before she understood what Darien had said. He wanted to see her! Wow! "Yeah sure, we could meet at the Crown!" she agreed happily with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"No! Not there!" Darien disagreed, "You'll never concentrate. How about your place?"  
  
"No! My dad would kill you! Any guys who come here except my brother and Umino get shot! Didn't you see the Daddy Tsukino's Dating List on the school's billboard?"  
  
Darien laughed; he had seen it.  
  
"What about the library?"  
  
"Nah," Darien half-joked, "We'll get thrown out when I start shouting at you, Meatball Head!"  
  
"Well, I don't know then." Serena sighed. Maybe they were going to study over the phone after all.  
  
"What about my place?" Darien suggested, his tone seemed a bit. shy?  
  
"Okay, address?" Serena was obviously excited.  
  
Serena grabbed her books and dashed to Darien's place, in the posh part of town. She was standing in front of a very tall building, without hesitating she ran into the door where the concierge stopped her.  
  
"Stop right there girlie girl!" he called. Serena stopped abruptly and looked the ugly blond guy smiling as she always does when she meets new people. "Whatcha doin' here?"  
  
"Um, I'm going to Darien-Baka's- I mean Darien Chiba's apartment!" she answered enthusiastically.  
  
"Hey.hang on there" they guy eyes her. "Chiba never calls girls up to his apartment! Especially not girls that young."  
  
"Listen up Mr. -" Serena got what he was saying, and she didn't like to be harassed. "Mr. Ugly Guy! I'm going to Darien-Baka's apartment on a study session! Get it?"  
  
"Study session with blonde hottie like you? As if! Come on, girl, since when do you get on with books?" he said.  
  
"Damn, you even beat Darien-Baka at being a jerky ass! I may be blond and I may be stupid, but unlike you I am trying to improve myself! I don't think I'd be talking if I were you. It's not like being the concierge of a building is the finest job on Earth!" she said, and then started to walk out. "I can't believe this! I guess this whole building is full of Asses, this starting with Darien-Baka."  
  
She didn't notice that Darien had come in with a bag on groceries. "Yoh, Meatball Head! You're calling me an ass, huh?" he asked half-joking but his tone was still serious in a way.  
  
"Yes, Darien-Baka, you and this whole building are nothing but big, fat, pink, icky asses!" she said with her voice cracking with anger and hurt. She totally forgot her crush on Darien.  
  
Darien looked worried. "Meatball Head, what's wrong?" he asked her putting the bag on the counter eying the concierge with suspicion. He walked over to Serena and caressed her cheek still looking at the concierge.  
  
Serena snatched Darien's hand away from her cheek. "How dare you?" she shouted. "How dare You?" she yelled going over to the concierge. Then turning to Darien she shouted, "How dares he?"  
  
"How dares he what, Meatball Head?" he asked softly.  
  
Serena started crying. "He said that hot blondes like me don't go well with books, and he- he didn't believe that I came here for a study session! I think that he is the worst pervert I've ever met in my entire life. And you, I'm sure you planned all this, you Sadist Creep, you use all your resources to annoy me. I should have known that behind all your 'I want to help you' was a trick!"  
  
"Listen, Meatball Head, I swear to God I didn't plan this. If I was going to trick you I'd come up with something much clever and less vulgar!" he said holding Serena by her shoulders. He then turned to the concierge. "You are so fired! Just wait until the manager hears that you harass people!" He walked to the counter and took the grocery bag and walked with Serena to the elevator. "I'm sorry. Meatball Head," he sighed when they were in the elevator with that warm, thick, chocolaty voice that he used on the phone. Serena was flying to the stars.  
  
"It's okay," she said blushing with her head down, to not let him see her feverish cheeks.  
  
They arrived up to Darien's apartment, where he went directly to the kitchen and Serena went exploring around the spotless luxurious apartment. There was a very neat living room, a bedroom, a huge bathroom, and a kitchen with a Darien in it!  
  
"Okay," Darien said when he finished with the groceries in the kitchen. "Are we going to work?"  
  
"Yeppers!" Serena jumped. yes there was something wrong with that answer; just remember that it's studying we're talking about here, but also have in mind that she was with Darien. the new Darien to be precise.  
  
They sat down by the kitchen table and opened up her books. Darien tried to explain the chapter, but Serena still didn't understand anything, and he had to explain the basics of algebra to her. To Serena's surprise Darien didn't tease her, he didn't even make any remarks! She was stunned. Once Darien had explained the basic, which surprisingly didn't take a long time, he encouraged Serena to work out the harder equations by herself. Serena was able to do it too! They sat there on the kitchen table studying for a long while, and before they knew it they had been working for four hours straight. That was when Darien looked at the clock.  
  
"Oh my!" he noted. "I think we should take a break now. We've been working for four hours now!"  
  
"Oh God, I've never studied so much in my life! I think a break would be nice."  
  
"Well, Meatball Head," he started with that oh-so-usual smirk, Serena braced herself, "I sure know about your appetite, which was why I went to Seven Eleven before you came." This made Serena fake a frown, but she couldn't hold it for long. "What do you say about some pizza?" he said as he took two frozen pizzas from the fridge and stuck them in the microwave. Serena just nodded, she loved pizza.  
  
It didn't take long for the pizza to be ready and Darien put them on two plates and gave one to Serena who had closed the math books and pushed them aside. The she shamelessly dug into her food. Darien made jokes about her appetite, but in another tone that was more friendly than normal. Serena was now very much aware that she was with her crush, but she still felt easy about eating like a pig. She thought that people in love would act all nervous around their crushes, but she was totally comfortable with Darien for some reason. Then she went into another level of thinking.  
  
She looked up from her food to Darien's handsome features. "Darien-Baka- I mean, Darien. why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"  
  
Darien wasn't really prepared for this question as he chocked on his pizza, then he half-laughed with a huge sweat-drop on his face. "Well, if you prefer me being mean to you, I could always switch to that, Meatball Head!"  
  
"Do you really pity my stupidity so much that you actually are nice to me?" Serena asked looking at her pizza to hide her tears.  
  
"Do you really think I'd do that?" Darien asked reaching for Serena's hand and grabbing it gently.  
  
"I think you could do anything!" she admitted looking up at him.  
  
Darien then hesitated a bit before speaking. "Do you think I would- well, did you say anything?"  
  
Serena looked at him with a questioning look, while Darien moved his hand to her neck and cheek. She now an apprehensive look and she looked deep into his midnight blue eyes. His held a slight smile, and his eyes where soft, gentle, yet glittering. Serena felt safe beholding those eyes. "Anything," she mimed, she meant to whisper but the sound didn't process.  
  
Darien traced his index finger across Serena's face to her soft, pink, slightly parted lips. "Do you think I could fall in love with you- like no man on this Earth would fall for a woman? Do you think what I could be head over heels over you? Do you think that all I think about literally every minute of my days is you, and how to make you mine?"  
  
Serena was shocked! She broke the eyes contact and looked at her pizza. Darien in love with her? That couldn't possibly be true! "What kind of trick are you pulling on me, Darien-Baka?" she blurt out impulsively.  
  
Darien closed his eyes. "I know it's my fault that you distrust me so much but I swear, I love you so much that it hurts. The question is if you at least 'like' me!"  
  
Serena's eyes lightened, she looked up at Darien. His eyes were still closed. As much as she wanted to touch Darien, she kept her hands to herself with apprehension. "This is a trick! I'm sure of it! Why would you fall for a klutzy, fat, ugly, stupid, babbler like me? I may suck at normal subjects but if you gave me a test about you I bet my heart I'd pass it with a 110%! I know what a creep you are Darien-Baka!"  
  
Darien opened his eyes, with a smug smile and looked at her. "Now you're being stupid! And you just lost yourself a bet! Because I don't think you're fat and ugly. Quite the opposite; you're the most beautiful girl I've met in my life. And about your klutziness, what would I do without it? It's adorable, especially when it's me that you always bump into. Try bumping into another guy (or girl for that matter) and I'd beat the daylights out of them! And when you babble it really had a purpose, it's because you're always trying cheer people up and that is really kind. And most of all you're not stupid; you are outrageously bright! Look at you; in just four hours you go from knowing nothing to being and expert on algebra! I guess you had bad grades because your teacher didn't explain it well to you, and because everyone was telling you that you were stupid (me including) which made you lose your confidence. I'm sorry, I didn't know that what I said to you would affect you. but I wouldn't dare to have you close cause I don't want to lose you."  
  
"You didn't want to lose me and yet you teased me?"  
  
Here Darien explained his accident, where he lost his parents and couldn't remember anything about them. That he thought that if he got close to her, she'd also slip away from him. Serena couldn't help crying as Darien told his tale and when he finally fell silent she flew on her knees by Darien's chair and she hugged him tightly. It took a long time before she looked up to his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Darien, I didn't know. Oh, I shouldn't have been so mean to you!"  
  
"You're so beautiful. You might not get straight A's in all you tests and be the best at academics. But you are the most compassionate, sweet, caring, tender; forgiving person I've met. And that makes up for all your bad grades. How can anyone not love you, Meatball Head?" Darien was in tears when he said this. And Serena couldn't stand it any longer; both compassion and desire made her lift her head to meet Darien's lips into a long, romantic, spicy kiss. They only broke apart when their lungs were burning for oxygen.  
  
"Do you really mean everything that you said to me, Darien?" she asked now sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck and her hands digging into his silk, ebony hair.  
  
"Personally I prefer Darien-Baka, but yes, I meant everything I said from the bottom of my heart, Serena," he said rubbing his nose against Serena's.  
  
"Personally I prefer Meatball Head," Serena copied Darien, "And yes, I lost the bet.I gladly offer you my heart!"  
  
"God! I'm so lucky!" Darien whispered into her ear. "I can't believe such a kind, sexy person like you would fall for me!"  
  
"Don't you joke like that! You know that many girls (and women) are after you! I guess it's only fair that what you suppose "sexy me" should be with sexy you!" Serena kidded.  
  
"Sounds reasonable," Darien nodded, "In fact, Meatball Head, my brain finds it impossible to picture anything else!"  
  
"So where's the bed?" Serena laughed winking at Darien.  
  
"As much as I'd love to, but you're far from legal," Darien laughed back at her caressing her waist.  
  
He passed the test! But Serena wouldn't let him know that! "You pervert!" she gave him a light slap laughing. "I was guessing you'd know about my sleeping habits by now." Darien kissed her. "After. All the. Bumps." she said in between kisses.  
  
With their eyes shut and their lips dancing up one another's they entered into their secret lovely world and the test, pizza, parents, time, student, teacher were forgotten. There is nothing like love when two people are so comfortable with each other.  
  
So there. I might as well say that by the time I ended this daydream math class was over and I didn't get anything on what we were doing. and as I said. there's a test on Monday! Must get studying! And if I get stuck I'll call my crush. and maybe. just maybe he will invite me to his place to study! ;)  
  
Love, Ami D'Aqua 


End file.
